Twins
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Two boys walked into the shop today. They were twins, Gryffindors, and seemed to be having the time of their lives. I've never missed you as much as in that moment. Oneshot.


**Title: Twins**

**Word Count: 725**

**Summary: Two boys walked into the shop today. They were twins, Gryffindors, and seemed to be having the time of their lives. I've never missed you as much as in that moment.**

**Characters: George Weasley, Fred Weasley**

* * *

Of course, the first day I decide I'm 'okay', the first day I can open the shop, they walk in. They look to be about thirteen – they're already at Hogwarts, I can figure out that much, seeing as they're both wearing Gryffindor ties over their muggle clothes.

They are completely identical. I could spot the small differences, sure, but other than a misplaced freckle here and flyaway hair there, there's no doubt that they're twins. I'm sure their own mother can't tell them apart. I'm sure it's just like… just like how we were.

The first expression on their faces is one of wonder, then it slowly changes into thought, then it turns mischievous. They drag each other around the shop, pointing out things and laughing and, every once in a while, picking something up to buy.

I can barely handle it when they come up to pay. I'm the only one there, and they drop their purchases on the counter in front of me, grinning identical grins. I manage a weak smile back and thank God that their hair isn't orange. Of course, it's blond – very light, almost as light as a Malfoy's – but still. If it was orange I don't think I would be able to handle it.

They have enough money, but only just. Before leaving, they ask me something. "Is it true-"

"That this store was started by-"

"Twins?"

They finish each other's sentences, and I'm not sure I'll be able to talk to them without breaking down. I manage a nod and begin to turn away.

"Fred and George Weasley?"

They won't leave it alone, so I nod again. The one on the right, the one with a few more freckles than the one on the left. "We're twins, too-"

"If you didn't notice."

"I noticed," I say. I think about pretending there's an emergency in the back and that I _absolutely _have to be there, but decide that I can handle it. I'm an idiot, by the way. "What are your names?"

"Sam-"

"And Eric."

"I'm George," I say, and they're eyes widen.

"You mean-"

"_The _George Weasley-"

"We're sorry," they say together, and once again I'm reminded of Fred. I nod to them and turn away.

"I didn't know. I thought…"

"I know life must suck for you…"

"I know I wouldn't want to lose-"

"My brother."

I nod again. "You better get going. I heard there's a new flavor at the Ice Cream Parlor, wouldn't want to not have time for ice cream, would you?"

They giggle, thank me, grab their purchases, and leave. I tell Ron – he helps me with the shop now when he's not doing his Auror training, can you believe it, Freddie? – that I'm going to take a short break. I head upstairs to our room and pick up the scrapbook Mum sent me a few days after you… after you left. I haven't looked at it once. When I got it, I took one look at the cover that proclaimed 'Fred & George' and burst out crying. I think I can look at it now.

I open it up and see a picture of us on our first birthday and our last – our twentieth. I don't know how you managed to leave so young; that only happens in books and movies. You shouldn't have left. That shouldn't have happened.

I notice we're wearing identical clothes in both of the pictures. We always wore identical clothes – when we were little it was because it was 'cute', when we got older to confuse people. It was always our thing.

Those twins – Sam and Eric – they were wearing the same clothes. Eric's tie was a bit messier-done, but other than that, it was exactly the same.

Ron finds me a few hours later, curled up in your bed with the book, crying my eyes out. I pretend I don't notice him and just continue looking at a picture some idiot took when we left Hogwarts – remember that Creevy kid? I'll bet it was him. He… he's gone now, too.

Ron leaves me there. He's smarter than we ever gave him credit for.

Even though they made me remember how we were – you know, I haven't looked in a mirror since you left – I hope I see those twins again.

They seemed to love it here.

* * *

**I hope this made enough sense. :/ This is kind of… 'to Fred', but just thoughts. I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope it didn't convince you.**


End file.
